Shadow Blade
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: A small bit of some one shots some based off of some games and some made up all on a man named Jake who along with some friends escape from Umbrella a year after resident evil 5 up until 2013 they go on a series of adventures. OCxOC StevexOC
1. Part 1 Escape

**Part 1 Escape**

Jake Sheppard one of the last surviving members of Echo one squad in Wesker's new Umbrella. he had returned from another successful mission in Afghanistan where he had to infiltrate a base named Hotel Bravo six and kill a man who had betrayed their people and now wanted to relax a little

He enters his room and puts on his normal clothes a pair military boot, blue jeans, and black v-neck T-shirt with fingerless gloves on and he puts his colt Anaconda on his desk next to his MercWorx Goliath knife and brushes his hand through his Black hair as he sits on his bed

Right across from his fellow Shadow blade Gabriel Drake he was a man with dark skin with mild white eyes and his dark hair pulled back he was like Jake in his early twenties and wearing military boots, some black pants and a long green shirt and swirling his butterfly knife with a one sided blade around in his hand

And say's in a Jamaican accent as he closes the knife "Some mission eh brother."

Jake looks at him and they both laugh and say's "No kidding who would have thought general Ford would have had that many people guarding the place."

Then Jake begins to lay's down on his bed and Gabriel asks "You that worn out?"

He looks at Gabriel and say's "You don't know the half of it."

Then he closes his eyes and sleeps for a few hours then he hears an explosion and falls off of his bed and onto the ground and say's out loud "Jesus Christ what was that?"

Then Gabriel raises his head and asks "What was that?"

Then Jake remembered Gabriel was a heavy sleeper and then one of the H.C.F comes in and say's "Colonel Drake Lieutenant Sheppard get out here."

They get up Jake puts on his boots, fits his knife into his pants and grabs his Colt anacondas and Gabriel grabs his Beretta 92F and they both run out of the room and follow the H.C.F to the source of the sound that woke them up and they see a big chunk of the wall to the base had been blown away and see B.S.A.A soldiers using SIG 556's

Jake sees the H.C.F get killed by one of the soldiers and he kills that same soldier with a shot to the head then sees his older friend Corporal Steve Burnside behind cover using his two custom made Luger's and they make their way over to him and Jake say's "Well Steve nice to see you made some friends."

Steve turns to him and say's "Hey Jake nice of you to finally show up."

Jake looks at the area around his at the impact and the squads of soldiers and asks "What the hell's going on?"

Steve looks ahead of his cover than back

"I'm not sure exactly but seems the B.S.A.A found this base we were told to hold them off while they move Dr. Birkin away from the area."

Jake looks at the others with Steve and asks "Where's Yuri?"

Steve gives him a look and asks "The Russian?"

"Yeah where is he?"

"Last I talked to him he was on the ground fighting off some of them it sounded like he was doing okay."

Then one of the H.C.F's comes out of cover and aims his M4A1 with a holographic sight on it and a grip and was ready to fire but was cut down by a barrage of bullets and Steve say's "Shit." as he rushes to the body killing some of the soldiers and takes the weapon and throws it to Jake and say's "Lets knock a few holes in their numbers."

Jake comes up with the M4A1 and Gabriel with his Beretta 92F and they open fire Jake aiming for their chest and head Gabriel because he had less limited amount of ammo aimed for their head and Steve came out of cover and like Gabriel aimed for the heads

After a while they begin to see some of them moving while other stayed behind and Jake and the other's get down and Jake asks Steve "Where are they going?"

Steve looks at the direction they were going to and say's "Yuri must be putting the hurt on them if they're focusing more on him."

Then Jake asks "Do you think you could hold them off on your own?"

Steve goes over to one of the other dead bodies and takes a Sig 556 off one of the dead B.S.A.A soldiers and say's "No problem."

Jake and Gabriel leave him behind and fight their way down to the area where they were coming from and begin to follow the soldiers and hear gun shots and Yuri's voice yell "Come on you bastards I've seen tougher men in Spetsnaz training."

Then they hear more gun shots then Yuri's screams of pain and they finally reach him and see a B.S.A.A about to execute him but Gabriel shoots him before he could Yuri and they run up to him, Jake bends down on one knee and Yuri say's "Well comrade nice of you to finally show up."

Jake takes Yuri Radio and tries to call Steve but there was no response and Yuri say's "He's not going to respond."

Jake bends down and asks "What do you mean?"

Yuri looks up at Jake and say's "This was planned the minute Wesker died. The escape from this hell."

Jake throws Yuri a look of distain and asks "All this so you and Steve could escape?"

"No Jake so Steve, Sherry, you and Gabriel could escape. What we've done for them was unforgiveable but this was my way of making up for it."

Jake begins to examine his wound and knows there was nothing left he could do and they begin to hear more and more gun fire and Gabriel say's "Look like our guy's have the upper hand."

Then Yuri say's "You have to leave now if you don't they'll use you until another Wesker comes along and you'll be right where we started."

Then Yuri looks up once at the sky and say's "You know it's kind of sad."

Jake looks down at him and asks "Why?"

"I never made Nicolai pay for what he did to me, to my family."

Then Jake could feel Yuri's heart beat race and his eye's get wider and the beat stopped pumping and Jake could see Yuri… he could see his friend was gone and lays the body down and crosses his arms on his chest then backs away from the body and Gabriel say's "He was right brother."

Jake turns to him and asks "You do realize that if we leave not only will the B.S.A.A be hunting us down but Umbrella and whoever's in charge will spend every moment of their free time doing the same thing."

"I think it worth the risk for freedom don't you?"

"Alright let's get moving."

Then he stands up and they walk through the area killing B.S.A.A and H.C.F alike found cover in an abandoned area with Humvee's and a SH-3 Sea King and Gabriel say's "kind of weird this place is like a ghost town without the town."

And Jake say's "You start up the chopper I'm goanna look around."

Gabriel does as he say's and goes through the chopper and Jake looks through the Humvee's and begins to hear a moan and looks behind him and sees a man walks like he was hurt. He walks over to him and tries to help him but the man lunged at him and Jake realized he was a zombie and was able to stop him and looks around him and sees more surrounding him and the chopper and he begins to hold them off as Gabriel starts the chopper and he gets on thinking he is safe then something in the corner of his eye catches his attention and he looks to see a zombie lunge at him and knock him out of the chopper and he uses his knife to stab the head and knocks it of him and turns and hears Gabriel on the radio "Jake you okay?"

Jake picks up his radio and say's "Yeah Gabriel I'm fine."

"I'm coming back for you."  
>"No don't head for the U.S. I'll meet you there."<p>

"How do you know you'll even get out of there at all?"

"Come on Gabriel out of all our vast array of nightmares does this top any of them?"  
>"Good point where do you want me to meet up with you?"<p>

"My home town in Alaska it's called Baston."

"Alright see you there."

And Jake runs into one of the nearby small houses and closes the door behind him and gets at the edge of house and having used all of his M4A1's ammo draws his Cold Anaconda and pulls back on his hammer and say's "Time to play a fun time cowboy's and Zombies."

The zombies break down the door and he begins to open fire unsure of whether he would leave the house as Jake or one of them.

**To be continued**


	2. Part 2 The Squad

**Part 2 The Squad**

Jake was firing a barrage of bullets at the zombies with his colt Anaconda and every time he reloaded they just were back to their usual number

He was starting to wonder if he was going to die but then tells himself 'No I am not going to die out here like a dog.'

And he draws his knife and starts using them both to kill the zombies and it did little to help

They begin to surround him and Jake puts his Anaconda up to his head and was ready to pull the trigger but they he hear gun shots ring out and kill the zombies he moves the Anaconda from his head and looks through the door the zombies broke through and sees Steve Burnside in his H.C.F uniform and holding a SIG 556 and Sherry Birkin in her traveling gear and holding a Beretta 92F and Jake walks over to them slowly not sure if they knew he was on their side

And Steve say's "Oh please slow down a little Jake."

And Jake gets that he knows and he walks his normal pace and Sherry say's "There you are Jake we've been looking all over for you. Where's Gabriel?"

Steve looks at him and asks "Yeah where is Gabriel at?"

"We had a chopper but I got knocked out. He'll be headed for my home town in Alaska. I said I'd meet him there."

Then Steve asks "So how do you plan on getting out of here?"

"I don't know if you and Yuri told me a few days earlier I might have been able to come up with something."

Then Sherry say's "Here we go with the complaining."

"I'm just saying a little last month notice would be helpful."

Then Steve interjects and say's "As much as I'd love to see you two buddies batter along, we do have only a few minutes before the B.S.A.A, the H.C.F or the zombies get here."

Then Jake asks Steve "Why are there zombies out here anyway?"

"Looks like Umbrella figured out what we were doing and decided that the base needed to be destroyed so the Director gave them the order to use it."

"So they just decided that every one of their people in there was expendable."

"You and I both knew they were capable of this."

And Jake asks "So do you guys know a place we can go to?"

Then Sherry say's "I know one a place that Wesker had made near here before he left for Kijuju a base called Farpoint near a river there should be some choppers and speed boats still."

And Jake say's "Sounds like a plan to me."

Then Steve grabs the M4A1 Jake dropped earlier and throws it to him with a few extra clips and say's "Alright then let's get moving."

"Wait a minute we can't get there on our own."

"We're out of friends here Jake."

"What do you mean?"

When me and Yuri started making plans for the escape there was one thing we didn't count on."

"What was that?"

"They made a list of people to be brought back alive if found all of us including Gabriel are on that list."

"Alright. I just hope we can all make it there."

Then they follow Sherry as she leads them to a path in the wilderness and they do their best to avoid the zombies, H.C.F and the B.S.A.A but eventually they make a stop as they here gun fir coming their way and get behind some rocks

They see five B.S.A.A soldiers running from the small army of 's who had the upper hand and they gun down one who turned to face them then one of their shots made a woman with brown hair in a Prim and proper bun hair style and green eyes and a face that reminded Jake of Jill from years before, trip but immediately turns around and kills some of her would be killers with her Beretta 92F and then joins her friends behind cover behind one of the partially destroyed small house

Jake raises his M4A1 and was ready to help but Steve began to try and stop him "Jake don't."

"I can't just let them get wasted."

"What if they shoot us afterwards?"

"Maybe they won't, maybe they'll agree to help us."

Sherry comes into the conversation agreeing with Jake "he's right Steve we don't know them."

Then Steve readies his weapon and say's "Fine but you better be right about this."

And they all begin to open fire on the H.C.F and the B.S.A.A squad joined in and the H.C.F begin to retreat and Jake comes out from cover and shoots the ones running and manages to get five of them

Jake lets the rest get away and rests the weapon on his shoulder and begins to turn around and sees the woman from earlier with her weapon aimed at him and say's "Oh that's a fine-

Then fires a shot hitting a H.C.F behind Jake in the head and the Jake sees what she shot and turns back around and say's "Thanks."

She nods and puts her weapon back in her holster and the other three surviving squad members come out from their cover and Jake notices one of them with a buzz cut hair and stubbles around his mouth and was limping from a wound on his leg and asks "Your friend over there okay?"

The woman looks back at her friend and say's "Darius is okay. Who are you people?"

Then Jake begins to point his finger at himself and the other's as he introduced them all "I'm Jake Sheppard, This is Steve Burnside and Sherry Birkin."

Then the one of the woman's fellow soldier's points a gun directly at Jake's head and say's

"You three are on the list."

Then the woman say's

"Spencer stand down we were told to bring them in alive."

"We can't risk that Williams the file says he's H.C.F he's a killer."

Then Williams other comrade came between them and say's "Hold on Spencer we can't decide his fate."

Then Spencer say's "Shut up."

Then he shoots the man in the head and Darius draws his Beretta 92F and shoots him in the torso distracting him for Williams and Jake to take him down

Williams goes over to help Darius and Jake looks down at the body of the man who got between him and Spencer and bends down and removes the dog tags and say's "Thanks."

Steve steps not too far from him and say's "It wasn't your fault Jake."

Jake retrieves his M4A1 from the ground and they hear a moan sounds and they all both turn around with their weapons ready and see a large group of Zombies coming and Jake and William's hold them off while Steve and Sherry each grab one of Darius's arms and help him walk and they follow close behind them and they moved ahead of the zombies by miles

After the hours they had been moving and miles they were now ahead of the zombies they see it was getting dark and they find a spot where they could rest Sherry ends to Darius's wound on his leg Steve rests near his SIG 556 and Sherry after helping Darius, lay's her head on the ground and begins to fall asleep herself, Jake sets up a fire with what little wood he could find and lights them with some rocks he found and sits down himself willing to take watch for the night, still in a state of shock from getting separated from Gabriel and Yuri dying he was just horrified by his day at all he lost now he was only hoping that this would be over soon and he hears Williams asks "So… why are you leaving?

He looks to his left and sees he sitting next to him and say's "The same reason my friends over there were leaving Williams."

"Why's that? And I have a name you know."

"Well sorry but I've never heard it."

"It's Sarah Williams."

"Well Sarah we did things no one should be forgiven for."

"What did you do?"

"Me, Steve and Sherry were found when we had nowhere else to go and they turned us into monsters."

"What do you mean you three had nowhere else to go?"

"Sherry lost her parents in Raccoon city and Steve's dad use to work for Umbrella until he was caught selling secrets to its competitor's and his wife was killed and he and Steve were thrown into their personal jail and Steve escaped during an outbreak."

"So he really is that Steve?"  
>"So you people really do know who we are."<p>

"I've heard a little bit, nine months after Wesker died we found a list of people you three were on there as well with two other's Yuri Ginovaef and Gabriel Drake."

"Yuri's dead."

"Were you two friends?"  
>"He was like a brother to me."<p>

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault, when I got there he had been filled with bullets already."

"What about Drake."

"We got separated, we had a chopper but a zombie in the chopper knocked me out and I told him to go meet me somewhere."

"What about you?"  
>"What about me?"<p>

"You said you three had nowhere else to go what happened to you?"

"In my child hood in Alaska my dad taught me a lot of thing three of them were always stick up for your family, the second was your friends, then your country when I was in High school there was this friend of my sister's she was dating this guy who was already dating someone else when the other girl found out they were sleeping together he said he would do whatever he had to do to make it right."

"She asked him to kill her?"  
>"Yeah down side for them was I sometimes whenever I had nothing to do I would walk around a lot that night I walked around a lake where she was asked to meet him I heard a gunshot when I got to the peer I saw my sister's friend dead and the son of a bitch and whore were kissing I was in a mix of Anger and disgust and I don't know how but I guess I walked up so fast they didn't hear me cause by the time they saw me it was too late he pointed the gun at me but I broke his arm and took the gun shot the girl repeatedly and she fell back into the lake then I turned around and hit guy in the head with the gun when all the anger was gone and when I realized what I had done and I just fell apart I ran home and changed my clothes and left town eventually Yuri found me a few days later at a gas station said he could help me disappear."<p>

"Do you regret it?"

"Every day but you know what's even sicker about this whole story?"  
>"What?"<br>"I said they turned us into monsters when we joined but the truth is I was a monster before then."

"No you're not."

"How can you say that?"

"If you were you wouldn't have saved me and Darius."

"Well I don't leave people to die."

"There is one thing about Steve I'm curious about thou."  
>"What?"<p>

"The file Read o him said he died in 1998 but he looks like he's near your age."

"Wesker took his body when he found out it had the T-veronica Virus in it and when he was done they revived him and put him in the H.C.F with me."

"Sounds like you two are good friends."

"Yes we are not as close as me and Gabriel but still close… If it's not too much trouble could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I've told you about me what about you where do you come from?"  
>"What are we on a date?"<p>

"No, just curious."

"Oh your curious huh fare enough I'm from Tennessee me and my family had similar values to yours."

"That explains why you're extremely good with guns."

"I'm not that good and besides it was my choice my other siblings found guns boring and dad thought there were other things better than shooting guns."

"Like what?"

"He always found Shakespeare play's more …appealing."

"No shitting what was his favorite one?"

"Hamlet."

"Let me guess his favorite line was to be or not to be."

"How do you…

"When I was little my Father would read me and my sibling's Shakespeare every night he said a friend of his named Sergeant Williams showed him the world of play's when they were in the Vietnam war together."

"Wait your Major Sheppard's Son?"  
>"So you've met him before?"<p>

"Yes he said him and dad were friends at his funeral he mentioned he had a son my age but I never thought…

Then Jake gets up and begins to walk around and say's "You should get some sleep I'll take the watch."

She nods her head with a smile and Jake begins walk around the camp as the other were asleep laughing to himself at finally talking to someone about his life for the first time in a long time and remembering those happy times he had before with his family and looks up into the star's and say's "To be or not to be that's an easy question to be."

He circles the camp with his Colt Anaconda ready when it was near dawn he wakes the other's up and they gather their things and Williams asks "So where do you three plan on going?"

Jake and her make eye contact and he felt strange bit of warmth he felt like his whole body was on then say's calmly "There's a place near here with that might have some Boats and Chopper's."

Then Darius say's "Sounds good to me."

"Glad you agree."

Then he hands Darius his M4A1 and say's "You'll need it more than me."

And they begin to move forward and just like Jake thought there was a small group of Zombies and with their combined fire power managed to take them all out and finally reach the base see the chopper's and Darius hand Jake back his MA and say's "Time to get us a ride out of here."

And he walks over to them and Steve and Sherry go to secure a boat and Jake drops the M4A1 not wanting to hold it anymore and him and Williams just stare at each other for a few seconds and she finally asks "What will you do now?"

Jake smiles and say's "I don't know about you Sarah but first on my list is finding a spot to hide out and get some rest."

Then Sarah say's as she pulls out her PDA "Well if it helps take this with you."

She hands him the PDA and say's as she takes his Colt Anaconda out of his Holster and say's "And you're dead as far as the B.S.A.A will be concerned."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Sarah."

Then Sarah takes out her berretta and throws it on the ground so he can put the Colt in the now free holster and Jake gives her the dog tags he took off the body of her friend the day before, they stare at each other again both with smiles on their faces except Sarah's was a half smile and they come closer and Sarah brings his head closer to hers and they kiss she wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her hips and the kiss lasts for a few seconds and they finally stop and the back up again with the same smiles on their faces and she say's "I guess things never plan how these things work out."

To which he replies "You have no idea."

And they both leave to meet up with their friend and when Jake catches up with Steve and Sherry who drop all their guns into the river including Steve's luger's and when they both see him they had smiles on their faces as if trying to hold back a laugh and asks "What's with the grin?"

Then Sherry asks "Enjoy yourself there?"

Then he gets into the speed boat they had readied and Steve gets in the driver seat and sherry gets into one of the seats and Steve asks "So Jake what do you plan on doing now?"

"Yuri never found Nicolai I owe it to Yuri to find him."

"Mind if I help?"

"Be my guest but first we need to get Gabriel."

And the boat drives into horizon with that same smile Jake shared with Sarah on his face.


	3. Part 3 Homecoming

**Part 3 Homecoming **

Five months after escaping from Umbrella Jake was waiting in his car waiting for Steve who was in a gas station and was suppose to be coming out soon but has been there in for an hour, Sherry decided to go to find Chris Redfield in the B.S.A.A to see if he could take her to Claire, and Steve came to Baston Alaska to help look for Gabriel

Steve finally came out with a smile on his face and he gets into the passenger seat and Jake asks "What are you smirking about?"

Steve looks to him and then say's "Nothing come on lets go get Gabriel."

Jake starts his car and starts to Drive and Steve asks "So how did Gabriel sound when you two were talking?"

"You answer my question I'll answer yours."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Talk."

"I met this girl in the station named Amanda."

"Wait Amanda? Was she a girl with long black hair in a pony tail like Claire's and looks like she's in her late twenties or early thirties?"

"Yeah that it. You know her?"

Then Jake begins to laugh and say's "Steve that's my sister."

Then Steve's face went all red and say's "Awkward."

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or laugh my head off."

"Wait that's your sister that you're talking about."

"She is but just, wait you'll see."

"So how was Gabriel?"

"I don't know you should have heard him he sounded… terrified, said he feels like someone's watching him."

"You think he's okay?"

"Come on its Gabriel he's always okay."

They drive for a few hours and then they see a Cop car with the lights flashing and pulls over one of the officers walks up and say's "License and registration."

Jake pulls out his ID forgetting that he was still wanted in Alaska for his involvement in the murder years back and the officer comes back with his gun drawn and say's "Out of the car sir."

Jake looks at Steve then back at the officer and asks "is there a problem officer?"

"I said get out of the car!"  
>Jake does as he say's and gets out but does the opposite of what the officer wants and turns around and grabs hold of the cops gun and slams it against the car then hits him in the neck then slams his head into car then he is shot by the cops partner and he falls back and blacks out<p>

He wakes up hours later with his wound patched up and in prison clothes and Steve say's as he gets up "nice to see goldilocks finally decided to join us."

Jake could still feel the pain of his wound and asks "What happened?"  
>"Oh you took out the cop who had a gun at you then got shot by another one in the stomach after that you fell back and the cop called for backup and they locked us in here."<p>

Then they hear a voice say "Oh good you're up."

They look and see their old B.S.A.A friend Darius now wearing a deputy uniform and standing next to a woman also in a deputy uniform with the name Baker on it and Jake walks up to the bars and say's "Darius?"

He smiles and say's "Good to see you Jake."  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"After you and I last saw each other I came home and got a new job."

"Wait your from Baston?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"What do you mean? I didn't know you till a few months ago."

"I grew up with your younger brother Jason. remember?"

"Your Jason's friend?"  
>"Yeah, man was he upset the day you ran away, him Amanda looked in every local town for you."<p>

Then Jake takes a look at the Deputy and asks "Who's your friend?"  
>Darius looks at Deputy Baker and say's "This is Karen."<p>

Then Jake turns around and says to Steve "Oh she's Karen."

Then he slams into the bars and asks "What do you and your girlfriend want?"

Darius looks at Karen who was now blushing and then back to Jake "First of all that's none of your business and second of all were here because of your friend Gabriel."

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

Jake's heart stopped at the words. 'Gabriel's dead' that sentence repeated in his mind and ask "How?"

Darius looks to his right and left and say's "A few days after me and Williams last saw you I got here early and I found Gabriel while looking into local murders he said he was looking into something himself and believed that in may have had a connection to the murders."

"What happened after that?"

"He was contacted by a man named Cole Valentine said him and a 3rd organization were interested in helping him he also managed to protect him for the past few weeks."

"But he messed up?"

"Yes five days ago he was charged with the crime but I know he didn't do it."

"How?"

"I was with him when we were on our way to help him."

"This Cole guy is there any chance to talk to him?"

"Yes… you'll all be allowed into the prison yard in a few minutes, he's usually near a chess board look for man with brown buzz cut hair hair and blue eyes he has a plan to get out."

Then the two deputies leave and Jake lay's down on the bed across from Steve and he asks Jake "We going to meet this Valentine guy?"  
>"Yes but you're going to miss your date."<p>

"No I won't I said I'd see her on Saturday and how did you…

"Oh well the look on your face kind of gave it away and I know you better then even Sherry so it's not hard to process."

"So you're good with this?"

"It's none of my business who my sister dates not anymore."

"No, I remember every story you told me after I met you and Gabriel and you said you beat the shit out of the last guy to hurt your sister, I want to hear your honest answer."

"Steve the way I see it, you deserve to find some happiness, the last girl you said you loved didn't even try to find you and I'm 25% sure Amanda unlike most of the women you dated won't try to kill me."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

Two guards come up to the cell and say's "Sheppard, Burnside get up."

They both do as the guards say and they are led to the prison yard and Jake followed Darius's advice and spotted the man he described a man who appeared to be in his early thirties with buzz cut brown hair and blue eyes with a small scar on his cheek bone playing chess with another inmate and Steve stay's close to him as they walk over and the man playing chest and his opponent leaves and Jake and Steve stand close to the table and the man asks "You playing?"

Jake looks at Steve then back at the man and say's "Mr. Valentine you knew a friend of mine Gabriel."

The man looks up and was surprised to see them and say's "Sheppard, Burnside?"  
>He stands up and asks "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Well came here to find Gabriel instead two cops pulls me over for some reason and then I knocked one out after he pointed a gun at me and the other shot me and then I'm told Gabriel is dead and well I'm pretty sure you can guess."

Then Cole and Jake sit at the table and Cole asks "Did they say why they pulled you over?"

"No they didn't."

"Those may not have been real cops."

"What do you mean?"  
>"My… Handler Miranda said se planned on getting me out of here."<p>

"What was with the long pause?"

"Miranda she not just my handler."

"Okay so what she had me arrested to get you out?"

"No the organization has wanted me to make contact with you for the last five months."

"You work for the organization?"

"Yeah and believe me this job is not easy."

"What does the organization want with me?"

"I don't know but Gabriel wanted me to give you some gear we got for you."

"He told you about me looking for Nicolai?"

"Nicolai yeah I want to help you find Nicolai for Yuri."

"You knew Yuri?"  
>"Yeah he told me about you he called you my opposite."<p>

"Really how's that?"

"I've been given training that's given to every Middle Eastern special ops, you were give every European Special Forces has, you ended up with Umbrella after you run away from home after killing two people, I ended up in the Organization after I was discharged from the Marines for insubordination."

"So you have a plan to get out of here?"

"Yeah but you'll have to get your hands dirty."

"What do you mean?"

"While we were helping Gabriel look into a possible Umbrella connection we discovered that this prison was the connection, everyone here is no cop their killers they've killed any inmate who causes trouble and they plan on killing us sooner or later."

"Then I'll have no problem with your plan."

"There's a way to get out, me and you pretend to fight and when the guards try to break it up one of us takes him out and take whatever we can find and the other prisoners and us stage a prison take over."

"And use it as a distraction."

"Exactly."

Then Steve say's "Were goanna need some weapons."

"I've got an improvised weapon on me a knife."

"Alright let's do this."

And the two fake a fight one of the guards tries to stop him and Cole kills him and Steve takes a pistol off the guard and takes out some of the other guards and the inmates take their weapons and begin to take over the jail and as Jake and Steve follow Cole through the prison to the garage and find a swat transport and Cole say's "Look around for some keys those prisoners can only do so much for so long."

And they begin to look through the garage and a guard walks in with a Glock17 aimed at Steve but Jake kicks it out of his hand and punches the guard in the face then tries to swing with his left fist but the guard stops it and then Jake tries again with his right fist but the guard blocks it to and Jake head buts him then grabs the guard by the head and slams him against the wall knocking the guard unconscious and Jake "And stay down."

And turns to Steve and asks "You okay?"

Steve nods and say's "yeah thanks man."

Then Jake searches through the guard and finds some keys for the transport and hands them to Cole and Steve and Cole get in the front seat and Jake sits in the back and they drive off

For a few hours they drive then stop on a random part of the road and Cole gets out and so do Jake and Steve and as they follow him through the cold Jake asks "Aren't they goanna look around for us?"

Cole keeps his eye's ahead and say's "No they think we'll be going into town."

"And we're not?"  
>"No me and Gabriel hid the gear we found for you and Steve at a small cabin near here."<p>

And they walk for some more time and Steve says "Jesus Christ it so cold."

Jake looks at Steve and say's "It's okay Steve could be worse."

Steve looks at him and asks "How, how in the hell could this be worse?"

"This is the beginning of winter you should see this place when it's the middle of winter it get so cold I remember a kid from my school was said to have been frozen solid."

After some time in the cold they finally reach the cabin and Steve more than the other two was dying to get inside

When they did Cole points them each to a room where their gear was and they both go in and Jake finds In his room a box with some clothes in it and he first puts on the black faded jeans then the black military boots and the black fingerless gloves and finally a grey t-shirt and walks out and Steve comes out wearing a blue V-shirt with commando pants and brown military boots with brown fingerless gloves and Jake say's "Well Steve if I didn't know any better I'd be saying 'hello Captain America."

Steve shrugs his head and say's "Oh shut it."

Then Cole now wearing a long black jacket with a hood and some pants say's "Oh and before I forget Gabriel wanted me to give you this."

And he hands Jake black leather hooded Jacket with red lining on the inside and on the arms in a line going down the arm with an American Flag sewn on the left arm and Jake puts in on and it fits him all the way down to his knees

Then Cole walks up to a Table with a metal brief case on it and opens it and pulls out a M1911 with a compensator on it and hides it in the back of his pants covered by the Jacket and a MercWorx Goliath Combat knife and Jake say's "And I thought I was the only one who used those." and Cole replies

"I prefer these good quiet kills."

Then Jake walks up and finds a Black Beretta 92F with a compensator attached and a MercWorx Goliath and takes them and a Holster and a knife holder and Steve takes a Silver Ghost with a compensator also attached to it and survival knife and Cole hands Jake a black phone and say's "If you ever need our help you can call me with that."

Jake takes it and say's "Thanks."

"Well I'm pretty sure Miranda's expecting me to call soon."

"Alright we'll see if we can find a place in town to hide for a bit."

Then Cole leaves and Steve asks "So what now?"

"Right now I'm pretty sure you want to get ready for your date tomorrow and I think I know a place we can hide at."

"Where?"

"There's a set of apartments not too far from here called Baston apartments go stay there I have something I need to do real quick."

"Alright I'll find this place and see you there."

Then they leave the cabin

Jake walks through the town and finds the cemetery and sees two tomb stones of his grandfather and Grandmother John Sheppard and Elara Sheppard he bends down on one knee and say's "Hey grandpa sorry I haven't come by in a while, I was busy."

Then he sees a woman who appeared to be a few years younger than him with long black hair in a pony tail and he walks over and sees the tomb stone with the name Raina Temple Sheppard on it and Jake could feel a pain in his chest from reading it and tears begin to fall down his face and the woman asks still looking at the grave "Can I help you?"

Then she turns to face him and was speechless seeing his face and finally say's "J…Ja…Jake?"

Jake could not bear to face her now recognizing her as his sister Amanda and the pain he could still feel about seeing his mother's grave caused him to fall to his knees and say "I'm so sorry mom."

Amanda kept staring at him shocked and asks "Jake is that really you?"

Jake finally took control of himself again and turns to his sister and say's "Yes Amanda it's me. If your goanna hit me just get it over with."

He rarely thought on what would happen if he came home again, he always assumed his family hated him for running away but Amanda did the opposite she brought him into a hug and say's "I'm so glad to see you."

Then she releases him and Jake looks at the grave and asks "What happened to mom?"

Amanda looks at the grave and say's "After you didn't come home that night and Kayla and those other two were found dead we looked all over town for you but we never could afterwards thing were hard on everyone on me, James, Jason, Scot and Danny, we repeatedly were harassed by the popular kids at school until James and Scot beat the hell out of two of them, dad fell into depression and mom she had the worse end of it she was so worried something happened to you and eventually she got a fever a year later."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah Kayla was killed by that guy from school what happened after that the CSI's never found out."

"It was an accident, I was just so angry before I knew it I had the gun and the other two were dead and it was my fault."

"No it wasn't, that guy deserved it after what he did."

"He deserved a lot of things but he didn't deserve to die."

There was a pause between the two for a few seconds then Amanda asks "What happed after the murder?"

Jake looks at his younger sister and say's "I ran and I ran and never looked back before I knew it I was in Canada."

"What happened after that?"

"It's better if you don't know."

Then Jake takes one more look at his mother's grave and say's "I'll be seeing you and the other's soon Amanda I'm going to get some rest I've had a long day."

"Same here tomorrow, I have a date that day."

"Have fun with that."

"Never thought I'd miss it when you use to threaten my dates."

"We all got to grow up sometimes Amanda and I can't protect you forever."

Then Jake leaves the cemetery and say's "Take care Amanda."

And goes to meet up with Steve.


	4. Part 4 Prototype

**Part 4 Prototype**

Jake was walking through a European country side with the hood of his leather jacket on

Steve had gone ahead of him two days ago and Jake was starting to worry and he had heard from the people in the nearby town that no one has ever been seen leaving the mansion which did little to calm him down and he begins to remember the conversation he had with Cole before they took the job

"_Hey Jake I got a job I'd like your help with."_

"_Jake what is it?"_

"_We've located a guy who had a connection to a man my boss had me take out a year ago and I asked if we could hire you for it and he agreed."_

"_Alright first things first… I want two hundred thousand up front… another two hundred when this is over… oh and B.O.W's those are extra."_

"_Deal I'm sending the location in a PDA to you just give it a day."_

Jake finally reached the mansion from the outside it looked like the Spencer estate that Wesker told him about years before and he opens the front door and enters while closing the door behind him and puts one of his hands on the side of his mouth and say's "Hey Steve you here"

There was no sound and say's to himself "God Steve where are you? You've got me and Amanda worried."

After a few seconds of silence he hears scratching sound from above the door he just came from and instantly turns around drawing his Beretta 92F with a compensator from a holster on the back of his pants only to see there was nothing there but sees nothing but claw marks and say's out loud "What the hell"

Then he looks at two small stair cases going up and a door between them he walks up to is and sees that it had the lock shot off and readies his Beretta 92F and kicks the door in and is disturbed to see a hallway decorated with blood on parts of walls and slowly walks down the wall feeling something watching him and hearing a strange nail sound coming from the ceiling

Then finally out of a vent fell a Licker and it jumps at him but he dodges it and fires two shots hitting it in the sides then the licked launches its tong knocking the gun out of Jake's hand and the licker tries the same trick but he draws his MercWorx Goliath knife and cuts the sharp end of the tong and pulls on it and stabs the licker in the head and the knife twist as he pulls it out but the licker was dead and walks over to retrieve his gun and puts his knife away

He continues down the hallway and finds another door with a lock that had been shot off and asks himself "Did Steve do this? Did that Licker get him?"

Then he slowly opens the door with his weapon ready and sees an empty room with an elevator and files all over the table and he went through some of them talked about the T-virus, the T- veronica virus and one on the Uroboros virus and then one called the Amplifier virus and uses the PDA to take pictures of all the papers and then ends them to Cole

After sending the files to Cole he looks at the Elevator and say's "Now where do you go to"

Then he goes into the elevator there was only two buttons' one for up and one for down and presses the down button and descends to the lower level

The elevator finally stops and he exits slowly and sees through a one way glass Steve unconscious and strapped to a metal bed and he kicks a door open and rushes to him and checks his neck for a pulse and Steve was okay but there were needle marks on arms and begins to remove one of the restrains and someone puts him in a choke hold and inject him with a syringe and he passes out as he falls to the ground and sees figure staring down at him

Six hours later he hears Steve saying "JAKE! JAKE!"

He opens his eye's and finds himself like Steve now strapped to a metal bed with his Jacket and weapons removed and a man staring over him say's to a woman with blond hair "Susan give Burnside another sedative."

The woman nods and say's "Yes Joe."

And she pulls up a syringe and Jake begins to struggle and his eye's glow silver as he yells "NO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

And he breaks his left arm restraints and punches the doctor called Joseph but to his horror and in a manner that Wesker use to do, his arm went through Josephs chest and Susan in horror grabs a Glock17 on a table with Jake and Steve's weapons on it and was ready to shoot him dead

Then he sees Cole kick in the door and comes in holding two black M1911's and he shoots the woman down saving Jakes life but he was too busy being scared from what he had done to Capelli and Cole walks over to him and another man with short cut brown hair in a uniform almost resembling delta force uniform came in holding a M4A1 with a grip and a Scope attached comes in and removes the restraints on Steve and Cole removes the ones on Jake and asks "Jake you okay man?"

Jake looks around and at his arm and that he now had needle marks like Steve and gets up and becomes dizzy but he gets is vision back and asks "What happened?"

Steve sits up and say's "Let's go ask the guy in charge."

Then Steve tries to stand up but he falls to the ground and they see a B.S.A.A soldier come in with his SIG 556 aimed but by accident Steve causes a fire to blast out of his hand and it burns the soldier alive and Cole say's "what the hell'

Then Jake say's "yeah just what I was thinking."

Then Jake asks Steve "Steve I thought they said they took the virus out of you?"

Steve looks up at him and say's "I guess they reinfected me."

Then the man that came with Cole say's "Who cares let's just get out of here before those things show up."

Jake looks at Cole and asks "Who are those things? You the Lickers?"

Cole looks back at him and asks "You've seen them?"

"Yeah I saw one before I sent you those files."

"Well it's not just Lickers there's Hunter's and Cerberus."

"Those weren't there before."

"Neither were the B.S.A.A, we got lucky they haven't found the target yet their still trying to take out the B.O.W's."

"Alright let's hurry."

He gets up and Cole say's "Becket help Burnside."

Becket grabs one of Steve's arms and Jake walks over and grabs his jacket and his gun and knife and they get into the elevator and they make it back to first room and Jake sees the B.S.A.A had sent a small army of soldiers who were busy fighting the Lickers, hunters and Cerberus's

Cole turns to Becket and say's "Get Steve to Miranda we'll meet you guy's there."

Becket does as he say's and they make it past the fight and out the front door

Jake and Cole go up the stairs and make their way to the primary Chamber the room was large with a huge set of books it was almost like a library

And they see a man with albino white hair was wearing a H.C.F uniform that appeared to be in his fifties and Jake and Cole aim their weapons at the man and Jake say's "Turn around slowly."

Then man turns around and Cole say's "Wolf."

Then Jake asks "Cole you know this guy?"

Then Wolf say's in a German accent "Ya Prototype Valentine and my younger sister were…partners in the old days."

Then Jake asks "What did you call me?"

"Surely you're wondering what I did to you and your friend Steve?"

"Actually I am."

"Years ago your friend killed everyone I worked with when we were working on a virus that could enhance a person's strength and speed we called it the amplifier virus and my new superior ordered me to finally try it on someone."

"Who?"

"You should know he's the older brother of your mentor."

"Nicolai told you to do this?"

"Ya and now that we have the data on how to make a successful prototype all I have to do is clean up the mess."

And Wolf pulls out a custom magnum and aims it at Jake but Cole shoots it out of his hand and they both fire half of their rounds into him and he falls back in a pool of his blood pouring out of his wound and Jake walks closer to him with the weapon lowered and asks "Where is he?"

Wolf looks up blood coming out of his mouth and say's "Like I'd tell you."

"Why me?"

"You were the only one with the will besides Yuri that would have a chance of surviving."

"Nicolai told you to do this to Yuri? To his own brother? "

"He'll find you he has Umbrella now so it's only a matter of time, he knows about Burnside and your sister and that B.S.A.A First class sergeant that lied about you dying… he'll get them just like he got rid of that voodoo friend of yours Gabriel."

Then Jake brings his weapon up to Wolf's head and say's "Enjoy hell."

And fires one shot into his skull and backs away and for a few seconds of silence they could hear nothing but the B.S.A.A killing the B.O.W's and looks at Cole and asks  
>"They've turned me into Wesker."<p>

Cole puts his hand on his shoulder and say's "No you're nothing like him."

"But now I'm a monster just like he was."

"It's not the power that makes you a monster its how you use it."

Jake nods his head and they notice the gun fire stopped and the door was kicked open and two agents come in with their Beretta 92F's aimed at them and Jake and Cole both recognized them as Wesker's nemesis's Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine and Chris say's "Identified yourselves."

In an instant Jakes eye's glow silver again and in an instant he knocks the gun out of Chris's hands and punches him across the face and elbow's him in the stomach and finishes with an upper cut knocking him to the ground then grabs Jill by the neck and throws her against the book case

Chris then gets between them and Jake punches him across the face and he performs a round house kick but Jake blocks it and punches Chris in the face again kicks him against the book case next to Jill and points his weapon at Chris and Cole walks up with one weapon aimed at Chris the other Jill

Jill took a good look at Cole and say's "Cole?'

Cole smiles and say's "Hello sis."

And Jake say's "I thought your name sounded familiar."

"Yeah me and Jill are brother and sister."

Jae could see Jill was horrified by what she saw; Jill finally opens her mouth and say's "It can't be your dead you were on Terragrigia when Veltro attacked it."

"Oh no part of me is dead but Veltro didn't kill it you did."

"You can't tell me you still hate me for that? We had to expose Umbrella."

Cole fires a shot going into one of the books near Jill's head and he yells "Just like you had to throw away your own brother."

Then Cole puts his weapons away destroys Jill's gun and leaves Cole sighs and takes the clip from Chris's gun and aims his weapon at Chris and say's "You come one inch near us this bullet will be waiting for you."

Then he begins to walk away himself and Chris asks "Who are you? How do you Jill's brother?"

Jake turns around and one more time his eye's glow silver and he say's "I'm Jake Temple, me and Cole are friends."

Then he leaves exiting the estate and follows Cole to a Humvee where he sees Steve in the back with Becket and a woman with long black hair going down to her shoulders in the driver's seat and Cole sits in the passenger seat and Jake in the very back, and the woman with black hair asks in an Australian accent "how'd it go?"

Cole looks at her then back at the estate and say's "Could have been worse Miranda."

Then Miranda starts the Humvee and they drive off.


	5. Part 5 The Williams Family

**Part 5 the Williams Family**

Jake was walking down a Tennessee road heading to the Sarah's family's house having been told by Cole a few months ago that Nicolai was sending some to pay them a visit

Jake was just a running pace from the Williams farm and he hears his phone laying his ringtone this is war and he answers it "Hello?"

And he hears Steve ask "Hey Jake you there yet?"

"Almost I can see it from here. How's it going with Amanda over there?"

"She seems to be taking it well."

"Which part the tyrant part or we use to work for Wesker part?"

"I think both. Are you coming back soon?"

"I don't really plan on staying that long."

"Unless that Williams girl is there."

Jake was a little irritated by Steve's tease and say's "Alright smart ass."

Then he hangs up and was closer to the farm now and he hears yelling coming from inside it and he runs for it jumping over the wooden fence and looks through the window and sees three men in suits with black gloves on and sun glasses and they punch a man with blond hair and blue eyes to the ground and some of the younger men and women in the room screaming at them to stop

Jake gets in front of the door and readies his Beretta 92F and kicks in the door and say's "Get on the ground."

One of the men draws a Glock17 but Jake shoots him in the head causing him to fall to the ground and then one of the other two charges him but Jake punches him in the stomach then knees him in the family jewels and then elbows him in the back and grabs hold of his head and forces it to the right breaks his neck

Then the third man shoots him in the side and Jake shot him in the head then walks over and unties the man they hit to the ground then falls to the ground and the man gets up and bends down and asks "Hey you okay?"

Then Jake begins to black out and wakes up later and sees in another room on a bed and gets up to feel a pain in his side and lifts his shirt and sees bandages wrapped around his wound and say's to himself "God that hurts."

He sits up to look at the room there was a book case, a fire place with pictures over it and gets up fining his Beretta 92F in its holster and his MercWorx Goliath knife still in its holder and attaches them both on his pants and finds his Jacket in on a chair facing the fire place and he puts it on

He walks up to the book shelf and begins to read they're titles "Macbeth, Julius Cesar, Richard the second, Richard the third, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, The Tempest."

He recognizes them as William Shakespeare books and remembers that Sarah told him that her father was a fan of Shakespeare and looks at the pictures above the fireplace and sees a man who had the same eye's as Sarah in a squad in the Vietnam war and next to him he sees a man resembling his father and say's "Dad?"

Then he hears a man's voice behind him say "Oh good you're awake."

Jake turns around and sees the man from before and say's "Yeah never was…

Soon the light of the fire showed the man's face and he took a closer look at the blond headed man and say's "Wait a minute I know you your Bruce McGivern. The from the US STRATCOM agent that infiltrated the Spencer Rain Cruiser."

"That's me."

"Why are you here?"

"My cousins called me some months ago they said men were spying on them threatening them."

"Your Sarah's cousin?"

"Sarah? Wait that's what she told you her name was?"

And he begins to laugh and Jake asks "What so funny?"

"My cousin that you know Jakes is named Lucy she just prefers to be called Sarah."

"Why?"  
>"She thinks it sounds to girly."<p>

"She seemed to be a little tough when we were fighting the zombies."

"That's true she really hates zombies."

"How do you even know my name I've never met you before?"

"When Lucy came back she told me about you?"

"Hmm"

"She thought you'd be mad."

"We all got secrets and we have to open up to someone, sometime, somewhere."

"I can see why she likes you."

Jake begins to think on what he said earlier and asks "You said that some men were following your cousins?"

"Yeah the second oldest Ashley and her husband started to see some people following them, they told the police but nothing came from it."

"Where those people from last night them?"

"Yes but there will be more of them soon."

"Why?"

"For most of the years since my cousin made the report that said you died they've gotten phone calls saying give them the traitor or give them the prototype and men have been coming up to the house asking the same thing."

"They said Traitor and prototype?"  
>"Yeah. What does that even mean?"<p>

Then Jakes eyes begin to glow silver and he say's "I guess you could say he was talking about me."

Bruce steps back a little and asks "What the hell happened to you?"

He begins to pace around the room and say's "Three months ago this guy I met back in my home town after I last saw Lucy, he called me and a friend of mine they hired us to check a place out for this guy he was looking a while back Steve went ahead of me and from the time he left till the day I got there I couldn't get a hold of him. And when I finally got there I found him unconscious on a metal bed and then they knocked me out and reformed an experiment on me."

"And this happened to you?"

"That's it."

"So how does this affect you?'

"According to Cole, the guy who hired me for the job said that it enhances my reflexes it doesn't affect me mentally or possibility of having children the only difference is I can dodge bullets and move a little bit quicker then I could before."

Then Bruce asks "Why did you come here exactly?"

"Cole said he heard that the people who did this to me were sending someone here so I came here. I came here to stop them and Cole said he would get the people sending them. But I had hoped to stop them before they got to your house."

"Just glad you showed up when you did."

Then Bruce walks out of the room and Jake follows him to the front door looking outside seeing it was sunny and was in the middle of the day and the people from before outside and then reaches into his pocket and finds his phone with two messages from Steve and puts it away and sits down on the porch and the people there begin to introduce themselves to him as Ashley, Risha, Sam and Ashley's husband Will and Will say's "So you're the Jake that Lucy mentioned? Well I'll glad you showed up when you did."

And Ashley say's "Yeah thanks."

And Jake asks them "How long have these people been harassing you people?"

Will looks at his wife and his two sisters in laws and say's "We would have left last night but we decided to stay until tomorrow so we could tell Lucy when she got here."

"Wait. She's coming here?"

"Yeah she's coming home for charismas tonight."

"Well in that case I'm glad I came when I did."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't they probably would have killed you all."

"Oh then I have to agree with you on being glad you showed up."

Then Risha and Sam looked at one direction and say's "Uh Bruce."

They look and see a squad of mercenaries and Jake asks sarcastically "I take it there not your usual visitor's?"

And Bruce say's as he draws his berretta 92F with a compensator attached "Not even close."

And Jake draws his berretta and they take out the squad of mercenaries and they walk over to the dead bodies and Jake bends down and searches through the body to Bruce disturbance and finds a PDA on one and he goes through it finding a map and a mission list that included killing Lucy's cousins and Bruce that with a map and asks "Bruce can you take your cousins away from here or locks yourselves inside."

Bruce looks at him and asks "Why?"

"This thing shows a small shack near here. They might be using it as a base and when those guys don't call back they'll send more of them."

"What about Lucy?"

"She's going to have to call you so just tell her the whole story."

"You think you can take care of them?"

"Yeah."

Then Bruce grabs his Beretta by the barrel and hands it to Jake and say's "You'll need this?"

Jake goes through the house and attaches a second holster on the back of his pants and puts both of his weapons away and makes some pipe bombs and puts them in a bag

He leaves the house and by night time he reaches the spot on the map he sneaks up on the house silently killing five guards with his knife and kicks in the door and draws his two Beretta's killing two more guards who try to shoot him

Then lowers one Beretta and aims one at a man sitting in a chair with the blood of his guards on him and asks "So you're the one who's been trying to kills Lucy's family?"

The man looks at him and say's "You're not Cole."

"You're looking for Cole?"

"I was told that attacking that family would get his attention."

"Why? What's he done to you?"

"He captured me and gave me to Tricell and they forced me to work on the Uroboros virus."

"You would have killed those people just to get back at him?"

"I would kill a whole town if it would lure him."

Then Jake fires a shot into his shoulder and say's "You are one sick bastard."

"If someone stole what little life you had left, how far would you go to make them pay?"

"That doesn't give you the right to bring innocent civilians into it."

"Like you're any better. You murdered hundreds of people for Wesker in return for your life and the fighting skills you have. You're no different than me."

Then Jake brings his gun inches from the man's head and yell's "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

And fires one shot into the man's head killing him instantly and takes off the bag and puts in next to the body

He begins to hear more of the mercenaries coming and runs out of the house and pulls out the detonator and presses it destroying the cabin

He begins to make his way back to the house to check on Bruce and his cousins and hears his phone ring and answers it putting it on loud speaker "Hello?"

And e hears Steve asks "Jake. Finally I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah sorry something came up."

"By something you mean Nicolai's people?"

"Yeah got to the house and found the family being tied up. Took out the intruders but I took a bullet to the side."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore."

"So how'd it go with Williams's family?"

"They should be safe I'm just going to check on them."

"You plan on staying there."

"Not really I don't think I could face Lucy right now."

"Who's Lucy?"

"Oh yeah shocking moments from this trip one is apparently Bruce McGivern is Williams cousin and two her real names Lucy she just prefers to be called Sarah."

"Well you sure know how to pick 'em."

"You're one to talk."

"Why aren't you goanna see Williams?"

"Steve. I have a virus in me. She works to kill things like me. What am I suppose to say?"

"I've had a virus in my system since you met me and even when I was re-infected you and Amanda were able to look past it."

"Yeah well Lucy's not Amanda she's better."

"Whatever you say Jake. I'll see you when you get back."

Then Jake puts his phone away and turns around to leave and sees Lucy standing behind thee staring at him and asks "Uh how long have you been standing there."

Lucy chuckles and say's "Oh earlier when I was coming for here I heard from Bruce about what you did and saw you earlier. Thought I just listen in for a second."

"I take it you know about my problem?"

"Yes and I don't care you're not a monster Jake. Although I thought you'd pretty good at stating hidden. You are supposed to be dead."

"Yeah that was pretty underhanded."

And Lucy makes that a half smile again and say's "You ought to know all about underhanded."

And she puts her hands on his face and begins to kiss him and they finally stop and they stare at each other for a few seconds with Lucy smiling and she asks "So are you coming in?"

He smiles and asks "You sure you want me around?"

"I think you and I both know that answer."

And they both smile walking to the house.


	6. Part 6 Kennedy

**Part 6 Kennedy**

Jake and Steve were in a chopper being piloted by Amanda over a small set of islands called the Horizon isles and Amanda asks "So Jake this Cole guy? What did he say again about this deal you made?"

Cole puts his two Beretta 92F's in the holsters and say's "According to Cole this place was used by Alex Wesker when he was still working for Ozwell E. Spencer after that it was abandoned."

"No one uses it anymore?"

"No the B.S.A.A found it recently and handed it over to the U.S."

"So why does Cole need you two to go down there?"

"According to Cole the President sent Leon S. Kennedy with twenty Spec ops squads to get some data that's still inside."

They look down and see the location of the buildings that Leon was going to and Steve puts his Silver Ghost in is leg holster and grabs his AK-74 with a red dot sight and Jake grabs his G36K

Amanda brings the copper close to the ground he looks up and sees Steve saying something to Amanda then he jumps down himself and Jake asks "There something you two need to talk about."

Steve looks at him and sees he has something on his mind but say's "It's noting Jake; let's just get this over with."

They walk through the town on the island seeing the bodies of spec ops and H.C.F, and Steve asks "What do you think the H.C.F was doing here?"

"I'm surprised the spec ops managed to kill any of them."

"When you think about it without us or Gabriel the H.C.F's not as effective."

Then Jake picks up a PDA off one of the dead H.C.F and goes through it and say's "Looks like they were sent by Nicolai to get the data before us or Leon could."

Then they hear a voice say "Seems like it's a race now."

They both turn to the source of the voice with their weapons ready and see Cole who had just arrived wearing a black leather jacket with a grey hood and he say's "Oh nice to see you too."

They both lower their weapons and Jake say's "Cole, so this is where you were?"

"Yeah sorry it took me so long, had to deal with the spec ops who survived this."  
>"So Leon wasn't with them?"<p>

"No he's in the main building where Alex left all his data."

"You know where it is?"

"Just through here, follow me."

Jake and Steve follow him through the town passing buildings littered with blood and bodies of H.C.F and Spec ops all over the ground and Jake say's "Looks like we didn't have to come here so early all we had to do was let them kill each other."

"I don't think anyone would have guessed that Nicolai knew where to find this island."

They continue to follow Cole to a main building where they see the last two remaining spec ops squads standing guard with M4 Carbines ready and Cole pulls out a frag grenade and say's "looks like we're goanna have to fight these clowns."

And he throws the grenade and it explodes killing three of them and Cole pulls out his M1911's and along with Jake and Steve begin to open fire killing the remaining spec ops

Jake puts his G36K away having run out of ammo for it and draws his two Beretta's and they go though the building and see a man with Blond hair going through a computer and they rush in with Cole saying "Freeze!" and Jake saying "Don't move!"

The man turns around and Jae recognizes him as Leon S. Kennedy and Cole say's "Back away from the computer and Cole walks over to the computer and begin to type into it while Jake and Steve keep their weapons aimed at Leon but before they knew what happened Leon drew his Silver ghost and shot Steve in the leg and Jake tackles him to the ground and disarms him and punches him once across the face then again and gets up and kicks Leon as he to get up to try and attack again

Cole stops typing into the computer and plugs a PDA to it and he looks down at Leon and say's "So you're Leon? Huh from the way Ada described you I thought you'd be tougher."

Leon looks at him with a look of confusion and asks "You know Ada?"

Cole doesn't even respond to Leon's question he just walks over to the Computer and takes out the PDA and then presses the button and say's "We can go now."

Jake looks at him and asks "What about the data?"

"I deleted it he can't get as much out of it now."

Jake helps Steve up and they begin to leave and Leon say's "There's spec ops all over this place they'll find you."

Jake turns around and say's "Well I hope you have the other squads with you because the ones outside we wasted."

And the three leave the building and Jake sets up a flare when they were a distance from town Amanda begins to bring the chopper in and out of nowhere they see a small set of Spec ops squads coming and Leon with them and Steve opens fire on them and so does Cole and Jake asks "Where the hell did they come from?"

Then Cole replies "They must have had squads on the way."

Then Amanda uses the mini gun on the chopper to kill some of the Spec ops and lowers it so they can get in and Jake say's "Get on, I'll cover you."

Steve and Cole do as he say's and then he gets on himself and the chopper flies off Jake sits across from Cole and Steve gets in the co pilot seat to talk to Amanda

For a few minutes there was silence between Jake and Cole then finally Jake asks "Hey Cole?"

Cole looks up and say's "Yeah?"

"Who's Ada?"

Cole was silent of two slow seconds then say's "the days leading up to Raccoon city outbreak I was working on joining the organization three days after it happened I was given an assignment to take out a target afterwards I was put under training by Yuri and put under the observation of Ada Wong to determine if I could prove myself… In time though she became like a sister to me."

"What happened?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Okay, I get Mr. Shut every one out, anything on that data I could use?"  
>"What do you want?"<p>

"Is there anything about an old base we could use?"  
>"What's wrong? Don't like using that old military base in Alaska."<p>

"Is there?"

"No sorry just stuff on the Wesker Virus. Want a copy of it?"

"No thanks I didn't want the virus in me right now and I sure as shit don't want to know about another one."

Then the two friends begin to laugh and Jake asks "Could I ask for a favor?"

Cole looks at him with a serious look and say's "Depends on the favor."

"Do you people have anything new on Nicolai?"

"You want us keep an ear out for information on him?"

"That would be the general idea."

"Thanks Cole I appreciate it."

Then Cole goes back to going through the PDA and Jake crosses his arms and lays against the chair and looks out at the passing views of the water around the island as they fly off


	7. Part 7 Night Springs

**Part 7 Night Springs**

Jake was driving a small car down the Nevada desert road and he hears his phone ringing and opens the glove compartment and pulls out his phone and answers it "Hello?"

Jake instantly hears Coles voice ask "Hey Jake you almost there?"

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be there."

"Glad you know where it is, because I could never find it on a world map."

"No trouble for me I use to come out here every summer to see a cousin of mine."

"Sorry I couldn't come with you but there are some things down here I have to take care of."

"I don't get it. When one of your guy's go missing, doesn't the Organization try to find what's wrong?

"They do as long as it's a still working employee."

"Wait Becket doesn't work for the organization anymore?"

"No him and this girl he's with moved out to Night springs but I heard that Nicolai sent some men over there with a vial with the T-virus in it."

"You think they want to kill him because of his past?"

"I don't think! I know!"

"So is there anything about this job I should know about?"

"There's one thing, I'm aware of your resentment towards Claire Redfield."

"She's here? Oh great just damn great."

"And Jake thanks I'll cash in that favor you asked for if you do this."

Then out of nowhere another car crashed into him causing him to fall unconscious

He wakes up later in a dinner with his jacket in a nearby chair and his Black berretta 92F and holster in the chair, he sees two women talking one had long red hair and brown eye's the other had brown hair in a pony tail wit blue eye's around Steve's age

Jake forces himself up feeling the pain from the car crash and the two women walk over to him and the rd headed woman asks "Are you okay?"

Jake stands up and fits on the holster and Jacket then replies sarcastically "Oh yeah just peachy considering I was in a car crash."

Then the women with the pony tail say's "Sorry Luke was in a hurry."

"It's alright, my names Jake."  
>Then the woman with brown hair say's "Claire Redfield."<p>

Instantly Jake draws his Beretta and say's "Redfield? You left my best friend to die!"

Then the red head woman gets between them and say's "Wait a second."

Jake became hesitant and he hears a familiar male voice say "Jake why are you pointing a gun at my girlfriend?"

Jake then turns and sees Becket standing in the room and lowers it and say's "Becket? Cole sent me."

"He did? How'd he know?"

"He heard that no one had been heard from Night springs in a day and he asked me to come check it out."

"Is Steve with you?"

"No him and Amanda are on vacation in Canada."  
>Then Jake hears Claire's voice "Steve? Steve Burnside?"<p>

Jake instantly brings his gun back at Claire and say's "You don't get to talk about him! After what you did!"

"You know Steve?"

"That's none of your business."

"He was my friend! That makes it my business!  
>"Your friend huh? What kind of friend leaves someone to rot in a hell?"<p>

"I thought he was dead."

"You had thirteen years to look for him, you could have tried to find him but you didn't so he spent time in that hell!"

Then he finally lowers the weapon and say's "But as much as I'd like to make you pay! I won't Sherry would hate me for it."

Then Becket say's "Well I kind of wish you hadn't come here when you did."

Jake looks at him with a puzzled face and asks "Why?"

Becket points to the window and Jake notices something he hadn't the whole time since he woke up, every window had been boarded up

Jake looks through the boarded window that Becket was pointing at and sees zombies had surrounded the building and Becket say's "After the Night springs went dark one night we heard screaming and before we knew it there were zombies, since then we've been bringing all the remaining survivors here."

"Have you tried to call the B.S.A.A?"

"Yes, we've been trying to find someone thou."

"Who?"

Then Claire comes into the conversation "Sherry and Shane."

Jake grabs Claire by the collar and asks "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She… Came to the B.S.A.A in 2011, Chris brought her to me and she asked to join Terra save."

Jake releases Claire's collar and say's "Where's she now?"

"Luke's going to look for them at the Mountain side observatory."

Jake turns to Becket and asks "Is there a car I can use?"

"Yeah after all this started we boarded up all the windows and we blocked the doors with whatever we could find and the only way in or out is trough the garage."

Jake goes through the motel to the garage and Claire follows him saying "Wait, I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Cause I promised Sherry when she came back that I would be there for her."

"Okay" they both get into the car and Becket readies a shot gun then open the garage door to let them drive out then closes it as soon as they were out

Jake drove the car but Claire gave him the direction, they drove for some time, Jake could see the stars in the night sky

Claire had been silent for most of the drive because of how Jake made it clear they would never get along but finally asks "So…How do you know Sherry?"

Jake stayed quiet for some time after the question but finally asks her "Why?"

"Sherry told me where she was after Raccoon city and you seem to know her well but the only Jake she told me she knew was a Jake Sheppard and he's dead."

"Really and who told you that?"

"There was a report that my brother showed us, it said he was shot and killed, they had his weapon but his body fell into a river."

"Then I guess I' not him."

"What about Steve? How do you know him?"

"The Jake Sherry knew was in the H.C.F, joined when he was eighteen, recruited by a Russian member named Yuri, he spent the years afterwards training and on mission then one day he was introduced to a man named Burnside and the two become friends."

"What about Steve now?"

"He has a girlfriend and he's far away from here."

"Good I'm glad he found someone."

They drive up a rock mountain side and Jake sees an observatory and asks "That the one?"

Claire nods her head and they park the car and Jake asks "You got a weapon?"

Claire leads him to the trunk and opens it showing some weapon and two flash lights, Jake takes one of the flash lights and Claire gets a glock17 and the other flashlight

Jake slowly opens the front door and they walk though the observatory and they hear a gunshot and they both stop then they hear a voice say "What the hell Luke."

And another voice that they both recognize as Sherry's "Why did you do that Luke?"

And they begin to walk faster to the source of the voices and they hear a voice say "You shouldn't have betrayed Umbrella Sherry. You brought this on yourself and Shane!"  
>And Claire say's "That's Luke's voice."<p>

They slowly look into a room and Jake sees Sherry and a man with buzz cut brown hair and green eyes on the ground with a gun wound on his shoulder and in front of both of them was a man with blond hair and hazel eye's pointing a Desert eagle at them

Claire gets closer to Jake and whispers "That's Luke."

And Jake instantly shoots the gun out of Luke's hand and t turns to face them and Jake shouts him again in the leg and Luke falls to the ground

Jake walks over to Sherry and the wounded man while Claire had her weapon aimed at Luke, Sherry helped the man up and Jake asks "Sherry you okay?"

Sherry turns to him shocked to see his face and say's franticly "J…Jake? What are you doing here?"

Jake shrugs his head and say's "it's a long story."  
>Jake turns to the wounded man and asks "You okay?"<p>

The man nods his head and say's Yeah thanks." The man extends his right hand and say's "I'm Shane Cross."

Jake shakes his hand and say's "Jake Sheppard."

Sherry smiles and say's "When I heard the B.S.A.A say last year that they found a man named Jake Temple I knew I'd be seeing you again."  
>"What can I say? I missed ya."<p>

"Why Jake Temple?"

"It was my grandmother's last name before she got married."

Then they all begin to hear a laugh and turn around seeing Luke still on the ground and Jake asks "What's so damn funny?"

Luke looks up and say's "So you're Jake? **He** screamed you name you know?"  
>Jake looks at Luke's side and sees a Butterfly knife and in a second recognizes it as the same one his old buddy Gabriel would use and keeps is weapon on Luke as he slowly reaches for the knife and demands a answer from Luke "Were did you get this?"<p>

Luke makes an evil smile and say's "I took it from him after I had my fun with him. Oh how he screamed. O e said 'He'll find you…and you'll pay'."

Claire stared down at Luke and asks "Luke how could you?"

Luke looked at the two who had their weapon aimed at him and Sherry and Shane and say's "It was his own fault for abandoning Umbrella."

Jake looks at Claire and say's "Sorry about this Claire."

He instantly switches the knife open and stabs Luke in the chest and quickly pulls it out, Claire was upset by what had just happened and looks away with Sherry as Luke began to rant "They'll kill all of you!"

Shane picks up Luke's desert eagle and say's "Do you ever shut up."

And Jake and Shane empty their weapons into Luke's head and Jake puts his weapon away and Shane drops his on Luke's body, Jake uses a piece of his shirt to wipe Luke's blood off of the knife and closes it and looks down at Luke's body and say's "You should of listened to Gabriel's warning."

He puts the knife away and begins to walk out of the observatory with the others behind him.

As he exit the observatory Jake, Claire, Sherry and Shane hear gunfire and look down at Night springs and Jake goes to the car and pulls out binoculars and looks down and sees two squads of B.S.A.A soldiers being led by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine

He puts the binoculars in the car and say's "Come on!"

They all get in and Jake drives back to Night springs by then the infected we're all dead and the survivors had come out to the B.S.A.A and Claire, Sherry and Shane had exited the car to talk to them, Jake stayed in not wanting to get into another fight with Chris or Cole's sister

He planned to stay in the car as long as possible not knowing any other plan then Chris and his people ordered him out of the car and he was forced t comply

He opens the door and comes out slowly and Chris and Jill remember him instantly and aim their weapons at him and Chris yells "Put your hands in the air!"  
>Jake walks closer to them with his hands up despite their threats and Jake stops when he's between them and the car and Jill say's "Now! Who are you really?"<p>

Jakes lowers his arms all the way ad begins to walk back in forth and say's "That's why you came here? All this just for old Jake Sheppard's name."

Then Chris say's "Sheppard? You're supposed to be dead."

Jake remembers the lie Lucy made up to protect him and begins to lie through his teeth "Yeah Your Williams girl shot me pretty good off the cliff but not good enough."

Then Jill asks "Where's Cole?"

Bryce begins to chuckle and asks "Cole? You came all this way to find Cole?"

Then he stops pacing and say's "I haven't seen Cole face to face since a job on that Island you people gave to the U.S., What did you do to make him hate you- his older sister so much?"  
>Jake took a close look at ill's face and could see what he wanted to know and laugh's out loud and say's "So that's why he resents you-You must have really hurt him."<p>

"That's none of your business now where-

Then Jill was interrupted by gun fire and Jake sees Shane had killed some of the B.S.A.A soldiers with a SIG 556 that he took from one of them and a Humvee and yells to Jake "Will you quit screwing around!"

Jake begins to run and uses his Beretta 92F to kill some of the B.S.A.A soldiers and to disarm Chris and Jill

Jake gets into the passenger seat and Shane begins to back up then performs a 180 degree turn and drives away from Night Springs

After about two hours of driving and seeing they we're far away Shane stops on the side of the desert road and Shane runs his hands down his face and Jake could see he was still in shock over what happened and say's "Thanks,"

Shane turns to him and say's "No problem…But I'm pretty sure I'm goanna regret this later."

Jake felt some sympathy for him but the other part was mixed with a question and asks "Why'd you save me?"

Shane sighs and say's "I heard you we're in the H.C.F, a brother of mine in the B.S.A.A told em about you, the list with your name on it and I know what they would do when they got you back to their base."

"I don't think I want to know."

"You're probably right."

Sane again runs his hands down his face and say's "Oh Jesus Chris Claire and Sherry are goanna kill me if they sees me again."

"What'll you do now?"

"I'll have to turn myself in."

Jake again found himself in a feeling of guilt because he knew when Shane turned himself in they would lock him up until he told them what they wanted to know, which Shane didn't know that and Jake say's "There is an alternative."

Shane looks at Jake with one eye brow up and asks "What alternative?"

"I run a small group with a base in Alaska; I could take you with me back there."

Jake extends a hand and Shane was hesitant at first but finally shakes his hand and say's "thanks."

Jake smiles and say's "Welcome to Shadow Company."

"So where to now?"

"Drive for Alaska and I'll give you directions from there."

Shane starts the Humvee and they drive off.


	8. Part 8 Fight back

**Part 8 Fight back**

Jake is in a boat wearing a Black jacket with red lines on the side of each sleeve and red lining and a grey hood

He had come with Shane, Steve and Cole who along with Miranda left the organization to work with him

The boy's had come down to Africa by the river while Amanda and Miranda came down by land for a mission asked by the organization, they had been asked by the organization to come to Africa, for the last few months B.S.A.A teams have been disappearing while learning the location of Nicolai and Umbrella and had learned there location and the organization asked to help

Jake walked next to Cole and he asks "You need something Sheppard?"

Jake thought about how he was going to ask his question then finally asks "You never told me how it was you ended up like this."

Cole kept his eyes on the river and for about a minute e said nothing then finally say's "In 1998 after the mansion incident my sister and Chris began to focus on making Umbrella pay what happened to their friends for two years she wouldn't call me or answer my calls then in 2000 she finally did but by then the damage was done I felt so betrayed that I just didn't care anymore."

"Do you think when all this business with Nicolai is over, you could try to make amends with her?"

"After this is over that's the second thing on my list, first is finding me and Miranda a new home."

Jake couldn't help but chuckle a little and say's in a teasing manner "Didn't know you we're that serious."

Cole's face began to get red and say's "Like it's any different than your thing with Williams."

The two friends soon found themselves laughing and Jake goes back out on the boat, Steve was on the front holding his Silver ghost examining it and Shane was just looking at the river they drove down

Jake soon began to play with Gabriel's Butterfly knife, twirling it around his hand in a fashion similar to how his old friend would and Shane asks "That means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Jake closes the knife and looks at Shane not knowing how to respond and say's "Yeah something like that."

"Why is that?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

Jakes puts the knife away and asks "You know I ended up in the H.C.F?"

"Yeah you killed two people who killed a friend of Amanda's and you ran to Canada where this Yuri guy found you."

"Yeah. Yuri trained me, Steve and two other men Gabriel Drake and James Hale-

But before Jake could continue Shane say's "Wait James you mean a James with amber eyes?"

"You've seen him?"

"I did awhile back he showed up during an outbreak when I was a sheriff's deputy and occasionally works with Terra save."

"Well back to your first question Yuri trained the four of us when he was done he gave us all a kind of graduation resent e gave me a colt Anaconda revolver, Steve he gave two lugers, Gabriel he gave this knife and James was given a Samurai edge replica."

"What happened to all of you?"

"For years me, Gabriel and James we're in Echo squad while Steve was an independent agent he worked alone most of the time but occasionally worked with us. Then one day James got seriously wounded on our last H.C.F mission and he was taken to a medical bay and then later that day the B.S.A.A attacked the base, I never saw James again after that."

"I met him few seconds before Claire did, nice guy thou didn't think he was H.C.F"

Then Steve came into the conversation "Wait so James and Claire are…

And Jake teases Steve "What's wrong Steve getting a little jealous."

"Not jealous just a little…..disturbed."

Jake and Shane begin to laugh but soon Jake lost his laughter when something in the swamp caught his attention and he realized what he was looking at was a H.C.F with a Heckler & Koch PSG-1aimed at Shane but Jake brings him to the ground saying "look out!"

The shot barley misses them and Steve Shoots the H.C.F dead but more appear and they see more we're coming with assault rifles, sniper rifles, and RPG's

Jake throws Shane a M4 Carbine with a scope and they use the boat for cover as they fire back at the H.C.F until one of them shoots an RPG that makes a hole in the boat and they all get off the boat and begin to make their way through the wild taking out more H.C.F

Until they reach the road and begin to shoot the ones chasing after them until no more came out and they hear a familiar voice say "Hands where I cans see them!"

They all put their hands up and turn around slowly and see a man in his late thirties or early forties, brown hair cut short and amber eye's and Jake and Steve say at the same time "James?"

James lowered his Samurai edge after seeing their faces and say's "Well, well if it isn't my old buddies Jake Sheppard and Steve Burnside."

Cole kept quiet but Shane was shocked to see James and say's "Hale?"

James turns to Shane and say's "And Sherry's boyfriend. Was wondering when I'd see you again."

Jake comes back into the conversation and asks "What are you doing here?"

"Me, Claire and Sherry we're asked by the B.S.A.A to help look into the squad disappearances along Leon, Chris and Jill."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Their all headed for a check point to rendezvous with a lieutenant."

Then they all sees two Humvee's coming and Jake hears his phone ringing and answers "Hello?"

And he hears Amanda "Me and Miranda found some Humvee's we can use."

"Good, we just found out where the others are."

They all get into a Humvee Jake, James, Shane and Steve get into Amanda's and Cole gets into Miranda's and they begin to drive to the site James mentioned and Jake asked "So James where've you been? Last I saw you we're being dragged into the medical room to have that wound of yours treated."

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me you we're in critical condition."

"Oh, after, they took me in and preformed some experiment on me called the Harbinger project."

"What was it?"

"Apparently that's where I came from. You know how I always told you and Gabriel that I never knew where I came from or who my parents were?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently I was a part of some Umbrella project that had two subjects. Me and my brother."

"You had a brother?"

"Yeah I did."

"So… this lieutenant what can you tell me about her?"

"Lieutenant Williams? Heard she was some kind of hero, she was the person they said killed you."

"Williams?"

Then Steve say's "How do you like that Jake, your little girlfriend."

And Shane asks "Who's Williams?"

Steve began to talk as Jakes face got redder and redder "She's an old friend of ours that Jake sees every so often."

As they get closer to the rendezvous point they slow down and everyone readies their weapons and slowly make their way into a small village listening to the sound of gunfire and James say's "sounds Like Claire and Chris found what they we're looking for."

And Jake asks "Who do you think their shooting at?"

"My money's on the Zombies, the areas crawling with them."

They reach the source of the gun fire and see Chris, Jill, Leon, Sherry and Claire firing at zombies and H.C.F and they join in killing all of them and went the fight was over Chris, Jill, and Leon aim their weapons at Jake and Claire say's "So I take it you all know each other."

Then Steve pulls on the hammer of his Silver ghost and say's "Yeah they do."

Claire's face turns white and say's "S-Steve?"

"Oh no it's just your imagination playing tricks on you."

James, Chris, Jill, and Leon turn their weapons on Steve and Claire asks "What happened to you?"  
>"You left me to die remember."<br>"Steve you died."

"You could have tried to find my body and give a burial. Do you have any idea of what they did to me? They experimented on me and the virus inside then when they were done they tore it out of me."

Than Jake say's "Steve I know your mad at her but you don't have to do this."

Then James say's "Steve please don't."

"Why?"

"Because if you do you'll have taken the only thing in life that keeps me going and I'll have to kill you."

And Jake say's "Steve look at the life you have, your free of Umbrella and the H.C.F you don't have t be a murderer anymore."

Steve lowers his weapon and say's "Your right Jake, I don't."

Then they all hear a voice say "Well Jake nice to see you know how to keep your friends in line."

Jake turns around and sees Lucy Williams, she no longer wore her white B.S.A.A uniform with red lines but a dark blue uniform with black lines and her hair down to her shoulders and holding Jakes old Colt Anaconda and Jake say's "Lucy,"

Then Amanda sees her and asks Steve "Is that her?"

Steve bends down and asks back "What would give you that impression?"  
>"The way he looks at her."<p>

Jake and Lucy could only stare at each other then finally Cole say's to Miranda "Hmm quite the couple aren't they?"

And him and Miranda laugh then Jill finally remembered Cole was there and say's "Cole I'm sorry I stopped calling you but everything after the mansion incident I needed some time to think."

Cole smiles and say's "Water under the bridge."

"That's funny last time you were ready to shoot me."

"Well there's the difference between your boyfriend Chris and Jake is, Jake is more of a positive figure."

Then Jake and Steve's heart stop beating for two seconds when they hear a Russian voice say "Well Comrades, seems like you didn't save any for me."

They both turn around and see their deceased friend Yuri and Jake say's "Yuri? You're dead. I saw your body, I felt your heart beat stop."

"Yeah I did but the organization found me and rebuilt me. When I woke up a few months ago they told me everything. About Gabriel being murdered and your little crusade against my brother."

Then Steve say's "Good to have you back man."

Steve was glad to see Yuri and so was Sherry but they were nowhere near as glad as Jake and James the two had always viewed Yuri as a member of their family but the happy reunion was ruined when they hear a new Russian voice say "Well Yuri. Seems you finally found me."

Everyone turns and sees Nicholai Zinoviev and Yuri asks "Why?"

Nicholai smirks evilly and asks "Why what?"

"Why did you kill our parents and why did you try to kill me when I was still a kid? For Tsars sake I was your brother."

"When the people of Russia threw away who they were, when they abandoned the glory of mother Russia Umbrella made me a deal. But mother and father learned the truth and I thought you did as well so they asked me to clean up the mess."

Then Jake asks "So you just killed your parents and plunged the world into hell because you were angry you lost the cold war."

"Like your one to talk you left your family behind to save yourself."

"I was a stupid kid who never thought ahead of himself but now I plan on fixing that."

Jake and Steve stand side by side with their weapons ready and begin to walk toward Nicholai and he raises a CZ75 but Jake shoots it out of his hand and Steve throws his knife into Nicolai's chest and he falls to the ground with blood coughing up blood and Jake points his black Beretta 92F at his head and Nicholai say's "You won't do it, we both know it's not in your nature."

Jake fires one shot into Nicholai's head and say's "That was Gabriel."

He drops the weapon on the ground and Steve say's "You did it."

"Yeah I guess I did."

Then Lucy asks "Are you alright Jake?"

Jake stares down at the body and say's "I thought I'd be happy to take down Gabriel's kills but instead I feel nothing. No joy, no happiness just sadness in knowing I'll never see him again."

Then Steve say's "But now your free Jake. What do you want?

Jake looks up at the peaceful sky and say's "I want to find some place peaceful where I can just forget every bit f my pain I've had to deal with and just start over.


End file.
